memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Uneasy Allies/Act Four
The Olympia and the Romulan freighter are on course for the Nopada system. In the war room Captain Martin is looking at the holo-image of the opening battles of the war, when Lieutenant Ral walks into the room. Here's the new weapons upgrades for the forward phaser arrays Captain Lieutenant Ral says as she hands the Captain a PADD. Felix looks at it. Nice work we should be ready for whatever they have to throw at us Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Then klaxon blares. Red alert all hands battle stations Commander Mitchell says over the com. They leave the war room. The Olympia is doing battle with two Valdore-class warbirds. On the bridge everyone is tensed up. Return fire target weapons, shields, and engines Captain Martin says as he looks at Ral. She inputs commands into the tactical station. The Olympia fires her phasers and they disable the first Valdore-class vessel, as the second one flies behind the Federation vessel firing its disruptor bolts hitting its shield armor. On the bridge everyone hangs on as the ship jolts about. Shields down to seventy-one percent and holding second vessel targeted Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Fire Captain Martin says as he gives the order. She presses the fire button on her console. The Olympia fires four quantum torpedoes at the second vessel destroying its port wing but disables it. Whatever Sela is looking for is Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Mitchell leaves followed by Cole and VanZyl. On the surface the landing party and Sela fight through Romulan soldiers and they get to the gateway as Commander Peterson looks at the console. It has a lot of power running through it still Commander just give..... Commander Peterson was about to say before she's shot in the back by a phaser beam and falls to the ground. The team turns to see VanZyl holding the phaser. You people are getting too close to the truth Commander VanZyl says as she looks at them. Then without warning Lieutenant Ral fires her phaser at VanZyl disabling her and then a strange creature emerges from her mouth and Talora shot it. Ugh I thought I never had to encounter those things Commander Mitchell says as she looks at it. The gateway activates. Let's go Commander Mitchell says as she looks at them. Commander Peterson kneels over VanZyl. Commander I'll take her back to the ship for treatment Commander Peterson says as she looks at her. Mitchell nods. Peterson to Olympia two to beam directly to sickbay one has severe neural trauma," Commander Peterson says as she tapped her combadge to contact the ship. Peterson and VanZyl are beamed up to the Olympia. In the Andromeda Sphere the team searches the place and takes a lot of scans and data to take back to Starfleet Command for further study. Keep gathering data this should keep the Starfleet egg heads busy for decades Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the remaining Away Team members. Then the doors opened and they see Taris. You! Taris says as she looks at Sela and the away team. Sela gets out her disruptor. Taris! Sela says as she looks at her. Taris runs for it as the defense bots appear and the Away Team and Sela take cover as the beams lanced out and struck the places where their hiding and keeping from getting hit by the energy beams. Too bad Amanda isn't with us she'd have those defense bots offline in no time flat Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at Mitchell. BOT POPPERS! Mitchell shouts as she gets out a device and activates it and rolls them out as Ral and Morlon throws her out as well and the Bots shut down as the away team and Sela come out of their hiding spots. Nice work Sela says as she looks at the Starfleet crew. Mitchell looks at her. Come on let's track Taris down Talora says as she leads her team to track Taris down. They get pass the force fields and other defense tech, and they approach Taris who is at the edge as there's tens of thousands of Herald cruisers and dreadnoughts. My god Mitchell says in utter shock. Ral chimes in. Its an armada of Herald cruisers, frigates, combat cruiser, warships, and dreadnoughts Lieutenant Ral says as she looks around the place as well. Morlon looks at his tricorder. There's over 1,000 Iconian life-signs on each ship Ensign Morlon says as he looks at his tricorder then turns to Commander Mitchell.